Green Fire
by DragonLady99
Summary: This story has anything and everything you could ever want in a Teen Titans romance. RS. undertones of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

-1He couldn't really remember when they met anymore. He was sure there was something going on with her being captive and something like that…._ captive._ he hated the word. Especially when it had anything to do with his girl. It was also rather tragic that this boy would call her his in his mind every day and yet he knew it could never be. He loved her. God he loved her, but he wasn't sure if you could call it love yet. Adoration, yes. Passion, definitely. But love? It was a rather large step to call it that.

Every time she walked into the room he always felt a bit better. Like the sky was a little more blue and this god awful heat had let up a little. She was the only one who could do that to him. No one else ever made him feel this way. It was… like a dream that you wish for as a love struck 13-year-old. When you believe in all things beautiful and kind. Except this one was actually coming true.

How was it that whenever she smiled his legs seemed to simply fail? And whenever laughed he felt like laughing too. He was supposed to be the strong one. The big bad leader that always stood fast and never let emotions get in the way. I guess that's only what every one thought. But this auburn haired angel always got the better of him. She inflicted on his weaknesses without even knowing. She was like an innocent little girl and yet as tough as steel. She was perfect for him. She completed him, and now as he was laying on his bed he thought of her, his princess, and wanted her.

"Starfire…" he breathed. Oh yes. This was most definitely love.

Ok ppl my first TT story. I'm still really excited about it though and if u want more review! Flamers will be eaten by beastboy.

BB: dude! Vegetarian!

Me: Flamers aren't meat- wait… are they? O.O

Lol well anyway u get the point.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_She pulled at the chains that bound her but they held stead fast, cutting into her thin wrists and drawing crimson blood that slowly seeped into her shirt. There was nothing she could do as the shaded figure pressed her closer to the wall. His hands sent shivers down her back as they slowly moved up her sides to her neck and lightly caressed it. The movement was so graceful and sweeping she almost didn't expect him to start choking her, but as she found it was becoming harder for her to breath, that was when she saw him._

_Chained to the floor was her dear beloved. He seemed dizzy and confused as he rubbed the wounded area on his head, soft moans emitting from his battered body . No doubt he had no idea were he was, for she was still trying to find that out herself. She almost smiled at her lack of knowledge when the man pushed against her neck even harder. She gasped as unbearable pain shot through her body sending knives into her brain. She flailed about desperately trying to stop the attack as black spots clouded her vision. She flung her head up to see her love looking into her face with a look she couldn't bear. He was scared for her and she knew it. She couldn't bear for him to be scared in any situation. _

_He flung himself towards her as she began to cry, the purity of the tears staining her sweaty face. He was stopped though, by the rusty chains that kept him from her. She knew it was too much for him as he screamed in frustration and waved his arms around in a pathetic attempt to break his captives. With a final strangled yell he raised his head to meet her eyes, his own glazed over with fear and tears glistening on his own cheeks. She saw his face and realized it would probably be the last time she would see that beautiful yet mysterious boy. She closed her eyes for a few moments to gather her self up and then met his gaze. Slightly smiling she admitted that which had been eating her inside since she had first laid eyes on him. Silently she mouthed the words…_

Robin screamed as he awoke from his dreadful nightmare. Sweat glistened on his bare chest as his body shook with sobs. He didn't know why he was crying but he just felt as if he needed too. The dream had upset him deeply and suddenly he knew why. The boy in the dream had been he and the girl was…

His eyes shot open as the realization dawned on him. He knew this girl, he knew her very well, but he still wouldn't believe it. It couldn't… how could it have been… Starfire?

Ok before u ask no this is not a Goth emo fic. It is going to be very exciting and that is what this chapter is meant to say. So please, no flames about that!

Thanks to Green Gallant and skye668!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Robin leaned his head on his hands as he continued to shake, that dream had been terrifying. But he wasn't afraid of what might happen to him if the nightmare came true. Oh no, he was scared of what might happen to Starfire. She had been on the brink of death when he had awakened! And if his Star ever died… he didn't want to think about it.

He remembered just sitting on his bed thinking about her. Then when it was pretty late at night he fell asleep, fully sure he was head over heels for the beautiful Tamaranian. (sp?) and then… memories from the ordeal flashed in front of his eyes. He needed to get out of the Tower.

Throwing off his dark blue covers and putting on a pair of jeans, he quietly made his way to the roof. He could tell the sun was just beginning to rise by the tiny amount of light that was able to make its way through the shuttered windows. As he opened the door to the roof a blast of cool air hit him. It was an immense relief to the burning chamber that he had just recently escaped. He took a deep breath and closed his masked eyes. _Today is going to be a good day._ he thought to himself. When he felt he was rejuvenated enough, he opened his eyes to watch the sun rise.

He was not at all surprised when he saw Starfire standing at the edge of the Tower watching the display with the same fascinated look she had every time she watched it. She was wearing a pair of overly sized blue boxer with white stripes ( no doubt they were his) with a spaghetti- strap on that was showing off most of her stomach. He smiled when he saw her. She never missed a sunrise of a sunset, and he loved how they would always watch it together. Just him and her and nobody else.

He began to walk towards the mesmerized alien with a sly smile on his handsome face. She didn't even notice when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Good morning!" he said loudly.

With a loud 'EEP!' that he thought very cute, she turned around and faced him.

"Robin!" she said. "You scared the me out of life!"

" it's the 'life out of me' Star." Robin said musingly.

" Ohhh…" said she. " I am sorry."

"don't be" he said laughing. Then he turned to face the sun.

" Oh! Is it not simply wonderful friend?" she said ecstatically.

He looked down at her smiling face and didn't even think about the sky when he said, "Yes, it is."

She turned to look at him with a huge smile on her face but then looked downwards at him.

" Robin," she said quirking her eyebrow. "Did you forget to bring your, how do you say it, shirt again?"

The masked wonder looked down at his well muscled chest as a goofy smile spread across his face.

"yes, yes I did."

She smiled at him as a small giggle found its way from her mouth. _Friend Robin is so humorous! _she said to herself._ but I do wonder why he forgets this shirt every morning. _

" what are you thinking about?" Robin asked her.

" oh I am just wondering why you forget your "top" every morning. Why is this?"

Immediately the masked leader turned beat red.

" well I uh… look! The guys are awake!" he said hoping it would be a good enough excuse.

But indeed they were awake. You could hear their squabbling over breakfast food a mile away.

" Come on, we better go make sure they don't blow up the kitchen again." Robin said musingly.

Starfire giggled as the two teenagers made their way downstairs with the sun still rising behind them.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

"Bacon!"

" Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

" Tofu!"

" BACON!"

" TOFU!"

"Friends! Why must you fight?" said a distressed Starfire.

"Ya guys we could hear you from the roof!" Robin said agreeing with Star.

BeastBoy stopped in the middle of throwing a huge slab of bacon out the window to look at his two friends.

" what were you guys doing up there? Smmooocchhiiinngg?"

" Ya!" said Cyborg.

" We go up there everyday you guys. And you both know that Starfire and I are just FRIENDS." said Robin. But he couldn't stop the small amount of blush that crept onto his cheeks.

" Sure you are." the two other Titans said.

" It is physically impossible to sleep in living with you two idiots." an annoyed voice sounded from the hallway.

" Raven!" BB called out running up to the angry Goth. " tell metal for brains over here that Tofu is way better than nasty old bacon!"

" ah no man! You did not just call me what I think you did! Come here you little grass stain!" and with that the fighting continued.

Raven rolled her eyes as she glided over to the stove to make her self some herbal tea.

" Friend Raven! I trust that you slept well?" Starfire asked flying over to her friend.

" I slept fine Starfire. How was your night?"

" oh! It was most glorious! I had a dream that we were all partaking in the enjoying of the beach!"

" Dude!" BB yelled in the middle of shifting into an octopus. " the beach would be awesome! And it's a totally perfect day to go!"

"What do you say guys?" The leader said. "wanna go to the beach?"

" Glorious!"

" whatever."

" ah ya man!"

" Sweet!"

"all right its settled then. We'll leave at 12: 30." Robin said smiling at Starfire. _this is most definitely going to be a good day. _he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

-1No I have not died, and yes… I am finally updating.

Starfire ran to her room with an zealous look on her face. Smoke trailed behind her and tiny flame trails appeared on the wall. This could only mean one thing; The Titans were going out. The flame-haired alien did manage to make it to her room without burning down the tower though (thanks to Cyborg who just happened to have installed a water hose into his system the day before) and she managed to open her door without knocking it in. Our favorite heroine immediately engrossed herself deeply into the land of her closet.

"Now," she said thinking out loud "What outfit shall I wear to the public beaches?"

Starfire takes out a few simple bikinis and lays them on her bed. Apparently the choice between the green and red bathing suits was an extremely hard one to make. Star paces her room quickly knowing she only has a limited amount of time before the Titans depart. After walking her floor into a ditch from door to window the alien princess decides the green bikini would bring out her eyes better. She slips on her choice of dress and a pair of red and pink plaid Sophie's. She walks to the mirror and runs a brush through her hair. Content with the way her bangs fall around her face, Star grabs a red tank top and a bag consisting of a towel, money, and Silkie (hey, why let him stay at home and miss a perfectly good chance to get some fresh air?)

As she opens the door of her room she sets her bag against the wall and begins to pull her tank top over her head, only to be interrupted by someone sweeping her off her feet, literally. She feels someone lift her up into their arms and press against the wall. She pulls her shirt down all the way just in time to see Cyborg and BB wrestle across the spot where she had just been standing. She lifts an eyebrow as the teenagers continue to fight over who gets the bigger towel and who has to deal with the "shrimpy green one." Once they are safely out of view she lets out a small sigh of relief and tilts her head up to face her savior. She smiles softly.

"Thank you Robin."

The Teen wonder smiles down at her causing the princesses face to immediately flush. Even if the childish embarrassment between them had begun to fade over the years, he could always manage to have her in the palm of his hand when he smiled. And the fact that the only thing he was wearing was sweat pants over his bathing suit. He was holding her against bare chest.

"No problem Star." He replies picking up her bag and walking down the hall with Starfire still in his arms.

"Um Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to express a grievance for your actions but, have you realized you have failed to uh, 'put me down?'"

"Yeah." Robin replies smirking at her boyishly.

"And are you planning on returning me to the ground?" She asks, her head tilted to the side.

"Not really." He replies his grin widening. She returns the smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well then," she replies, "If I am not leaving the premises of your arms, how will I manage to get to the beach?"

He stops and pretends to ponder. Star giggles as he does so.

"Well miss Star it seems like you'll just have to ride with me on my bike doesn't it?" He replies with a sly smile.

"If I must." She replies in mock exasperation. He laughs loudly at her and she smiles widely as they continue down the hall.

As the doors to the main room open, Robin walks in with Star still in his arms. Cyborg and BB raise an eyebrow at the two but decide not the mess with it, this time. The almost couple continue to chat as the make their way to the couch. Robin sits down placing Star in her lap, but if it bothered her in the least, no one could ever tell. Star laughs at something causing her to look up. She stops suddenly and looks confused.

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asks.

"Dude who knows! Never thought of Raven as a girl to take this long just getting ready for the beach!" BB replies. Cy nods vigorously.

"I shall go find our friend!" Star says resolving the dilemma by flying back into the hallways. Robin try's to grab at her but we all know how fast she can be. The Teen Wonder nearly crosses his arms and pouts to a chorus of snickers from the other two boys.

Meanwhile Star has landed in front of Raven's door and ,despite the sorceresses strict instruction to knock, the alien girl opens the door slightly and peers in. She sees Raven in front of a full body mirror with a simple light over her. She wears a black tie bikini which happened to look fabulous on her. Star watches as her friend runs her hands over her stomach, hips, and spins around and to the sides checking how the suit looks on every inch of her body. Recognizing this as a moment of self-consciousness, Starfire decides to intervene.

"Raven?" Starfire's soft voice echoes through the room. If Raven was startled she didn't show it. She merely turns to Star pulling a green t-shirt over her head.

"I'm coming"she says pulling on a pair of shorts.

Starfire steps into the room and leans against the wall.

"If my opinion is of any importance I believe that suit of swimming looked… amazing on you." The alien says quietly, knowing she mustn't come on too strong.

"I don't think so Star." Raven says stuffing some things in her bag. And slipping on a pair of sandals.

Starfire walks across the room and gently takes the bag out of Ravens arms, only to replace it with herself. The alien hugs her friend tightly. Raven hugs her best friend back lightly for a few moments before Star pulls away.

"Clothes are all about making yourself happy." Star says with her hands on her friends shoulders. "If you feel as good in that suit as it looks on you, do not hide it. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

Raven barely smiles and picks up her bag. She turns back to the mirror and looks at Star. The half-demon walks back to her closet and changes from the green overly sized T-shirt to a navy blue spaghetti strap Star had bought for her. She walks out and back to the mirror. She stares for a few moments before turning to the alien princess.

"Thank you." She says quietly laying a hand on Stars shoulder before proceeding to the door. Star jumps in the air to congratulate herself before following her friend out.

The two girls walk into the common room just in time to see the boys turn off some sappy movie and turn to them trying to look casual. Raven raises an eyebrow and Star giggles as they descend the stairs to the common room.

"Alright y'all! Let's get rolling!" Cy says Getting in the elevator with the rest of the team.

Star and BB talk excitedly while Raven and Robin smile softly at each other speaking mentally. Cy maneuvers the elevator and they all make it to the garage.

BB runs out and grabs his board off the wall nearly tearing his red trucks on the shelf all the beach like things rest on. Cy laughs as he grabs his rings off his work table. He was probably working on them last night. He punches his hands together and appears to be a regular guy with green swim trunks and white wife beater. He opens the door to the T-car and slides in the divers seat. Raven takes passenger and BB jumps in the back. Star try's to follow BB into the car but never makes it there. Robin picks up the alien again and carries and looks down at her.

"You didn't forget about our arrangement did you?" He asks smirking at her. Star looks confused for a moment before grinning and giggling.

"Of course I did not forget!" She replies as he places her on his motorcycle and slides on behind her. Wrapping his arms around her body Robin puts his hands on the handles and starts up the bike. Star leans against him as they zoom out of the tower and towards the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The T-car and the R Cycle follow each other down the express way towards the beach with an air of excitement surrounding both vehicles. The song "Paralyzer" blasts from the car in front as the inhabitants inside yell along with the music. It was so loud that Star could hear it over Robin's engine so she sings along as well. Robin just smiles at her as she laughs and sings, her hair whipping all around her face.

Soon the group stopped at the famous "takes like five hours for the light to turn green" stoplight. A few people called their names and some flashes go off but nothing too out of the norm. And of course there was the routine of some group of guys whistling at Star and Robin threatening their lives. One interesting thing did happen though, some others were stuck at the wonderfully long light, the Titans East! They had been planning to go get the Teen Titans and take them to the beach anyway. The teens chatted for a few minutes before the light miraculously changed colors and they set off again.

Not long after the white beaches came into view and the group lets out a cheer. Everyone parks and runs down to the sand like a bunch of children, knocking each other down and screaming all the way. Robin coolly steps off his bike and take his board off the back. Star continues to sit, half-expecting him to pick her up. He turns to her and chuckles as she smiles goofily at him and raises her arms. He sweeps her up onto his shoulder and runs down the beach yelling and she screaming.

"Hey dudes! What's your problem?" BB yells as Bee and Raven, who were sprawled out of some towels and were NOT getting up.

"The beach is used differently for different people Beast Boy." Raven drawled out turning a page in her book.

"I'll come in the water soon." Bee adds adjusting her sunglasses and yawning.

"You guys are soooo boring!" Speedy cries joining the conversation. "Look! Star's having fun!"

Raven glances up from her book for a moment to see Star running around in the water with Robin, the two love-struck teenagers tackling each other and wrestling in the water.

"Easy explanation for that." She says smiling slightly.

Speedy and BB shrug and run to the water, only to return a few moments later with a bucket of water. Splash.

"BEAST BOY!"

"SPEEDY!"

Run Teen Titans run!

As the two boys are being pummeled into small bite size pieces, Star, Robin, Cy, and Aqualad splash around in the surf. (the surf being somewhat larger than usual due to the water based powers of everyone knows who) Cy picks up Star and puts her on his shoulders and spins around laughing as she raises her arms in the air and screams. She leans down and holds onto her almost-sibling laughing. Robin then sneaks up from behind and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him in the water. As soon as they catch their breath Aqua sends a wave crashing into them, toppling the two back onto the sand where they lay next to each other giggling and panting. Robin turns to face her with a large smile on his face as she pants and laughs. His expression suddenly changes to one of deep concentration as he watches her. The water running along the frame of her face, her wet hair shining, her smile brighter than the sun. She closes her eyes gently against the light as her grin shrinks to a soft smile.

Robin leans over and places on arm on each of her sides. Sensing the sudden shade against her, Star's eyes flutter open to gaze up into the masked eyes of the one she loves. Her smile fades and she stares at him, as he does at her. He moves on top of her and runs his hand along her arm. She just looks at him, waiting, expecting. Then- He was gone?

The crimson-haired alien shoots up blinking and looking around trying to gather enough information to find out what happened. Then when she finds two candy striped midgets standing in front of her she understands. She shakes her head and stands up as Mas y Menos follow her down the beach with their earnest confessions of love in a language she doesn't understand ringing in her ears.

She turns to them with her hands on her hips. "Where is Robin?"

She raises her eyebrow as they grind their heels in the sand and look at everything but her with a sheepish look on their faces

"Bien…" (well…) they say slowly.

_"Where?"_

"Debajo de paseo marítimo entablado!" (Under the boardwalk!) they yell, afraid as well as enthralled by their crush. They point to the landmark for emphasis.

"Thank you!" Starfire says returning to her regular happiness in less than a second. The twins sigh after her but then glare at each other with a look of challenge in their eyes.

"Ella es mio!" (She is mine!) Mas yells tackling his brother.

"En su sonar!" (In your dreams!) Menos replied as the two tumble across the beach.

As the two love struck kids fight over the willowy beauty who was on her way to rescue the pissed off, bound and gagged Robin, Bee and Raven, finishing off the two boys, returned to the towels from whence they had come. On the way though, they couldn't help but notice the flyer spinning across the ground. They pick it up and read it, one with an excited look and they other rolling her eyes. Bee grabs the flyer and fly's off to tell the others as Raven returns to her well-earned reading time.

"Guys! Guys!" Bee yells as she lands in front of Speedy and Aqua. "There's a major party going down at this beach tonight!"

"Hell yes!" Speedy yells running off to tell BB.

Within 10 minutes all the Titans were assembled together. Star trying to keep Robin from making Mas Y Menos, Raven standing with her arms crossed, BB and Speedy making eyes at some girl with Bee shaking her head at them, and Cy reading the flyer.

"Sounds good to me." The metal man says passing the paper to Robin who pouted beside Starfire. He scans it and looks up at Star who has a hopeful expression on her face.

"Fine." he says. He leans over and whispers to Star "But only if you dance with me."

Everyone knew Star was the innocent one, but when it came to dancing she was the sexiest thing you'll ever find in a club. She had gotten her skills from Bee who danced like a true black girl, so when Star stepped onto the multi-colored dance floor, she turned everyone's head. The best part about it was that she had absolutely no idea. But nevertheless she smiled at him and told him "Of course."

"What's the party for?" BB asks.

"Some rich guy's son is turning 18 and they've rented out the whole beach for the party tonight. It's open so everyone can go." Bee tells him.

"Dress code?" Speedy asks.

"Nah."

"Sweet! Beach babes tonight!" Speedy and BB yell jumping in the air. The girls sigh and shake their heads at this, except for Raven, who's face falls slightly

"Hey Bee, how bout you let me take you to the party?" Cy asks leaning an arm on Bee's shoulder.

"Yeah how bout it." She says playfully rolling her eyes. He pretends to be offended as he guffaws and sticks his hip out with his arms crossed. She giggles and they chase each other to the boardwalk for ice cream.

The rest of the Titans go back to what they were doing with the excitement of the party hanging on the edge of their minds. Especially one in particular.

"Oh Robin this is wonderful!" Star exclaims. "I cannot wait for the 8 o' clock tonight!"

"Yeah me either." He says.

Star smiles at him and begins to fly in circles. He laughs earnestly as she created patterns in the sky.

"What're you doing Star?" Robin says looking up at her.

"I am simply happy!" she replies doing a summersault mid-air.

He looks at her for a moment before a mischievous look comes onto his face. Climbing onto a sand dune just above Starfire, she sees him just in time before he leaps on top of her. She barely manages to stay afloat as she struggles to hold him up.

"Robin!" She yells as he wraps his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just happy." He replies, a boyish smile spreading across his face.

She blushes slightly and turns away from him. Then suddenly an idea dawns on her. Within the blink of an eye she is high above the ground and flying amongst the clouds. A loud cry erupts from Robin's lips as he hangs on to Starfire's waist for dear life.

"Starfire! What the hell! What are you doing??" He yells. She turns to him with a rarely seen sly smile on her face.

"Having fun." She replies flying in the direction of the ocean. Soon the two are completely submerged and she feels Robin let go of her. She watches as he breaks the surface for air, but Star stays under, having more durable lungs.

She watches the sea life around her and smiles as a school of fish swim by. As Star swims around she sees a small blinking light. Intrigued, she swims towards it. She wraps her hands around a small metal device which is surprisingly warm in the cold temperature of the semi-deep ocean. She doesn't get to observe any more though because the Boy Wonder, thinking she had been under too long, had dove beneath the waves and was pulling her up with him. The object slips out of her grasp and she watches it sink into the dark with slight disappointment.

The two teens get to the surface, flipping their hair back and gasping for air.

"Don't… don't do…that." Robin gasps. She nods to him panting heavily.

After a few moments of recovery the two begin to swim back towards shore, chatting all the while. Once the shore line is easily seen the lay on their backs in the water enjoying a few peaceful moments. Robin loosely holds Star's hand as the tide brings them inland.


End file.
